Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson is the main character from the Ben 10 cartoon series. Initially, in the original series, Ben is a ten year old kid who stumbles across the Omnitrix, a powerful device that let the user change themselves into different life forms for a set amount of time. Though clumsy and arrogant with his newfound powers at first, Ben grows to become a true hero, having achieved many epic feats, including recreating the entire universe at one point. In Project Multiverse, Ben uses his many assorted alien forms in battle. Moveset Swampfire: Ben becomes Swampfire and blasts fire at the opponent. This can be charged to do more damage. Wildmutt: Ben becomes Wildmutt and chomps at the opponent. Upchuck: If Ben is about to get hit by a projectile, he becomes Upchuck, swallows said projectile, and spits it back at the opponent in the form of an exploding ball of energy. Diamondhead: Ben becomes Diamondhead and blasts crystals at the opponent. Lodestar: Ben becomes Lodestar and magnetically throws a metal object at the opponent. Toepick: A counter attack, Ben becomes Toepick and reveals his hideous face, stunning the opponent. Bullfrag: Ben becomes Bullfrag and whips his long tounge at the opponent. Gutrot: Ben becomes Gutrot and sprays the opponent with gas. This can be charged to do more damage. There will be a 1 in 10 chance that instead of damaging gas, Gutrot will spray laughing gas instead, and stun the opponent. Ball Weevil: Ben becomes Ball Weevil, and spits a small ball of plasma at the opponent. If this is charged, Ball Weevil will instead roll the ball along the ground, making it bigger, and therfore allowing it to do more damage. Ball Weevil will automatically fire the ball if it either reaches maximum size or the button is released. Four Arms: Ben becomes Four Arms, grabs the opponent, and slams them into the ground. Rath: Ben becomes Rath and does a luchador style wrestling move. Armadrillo: Ben becomes Armadrillo and drills into the ground, causing a shockwave. XLR8: Ben becomes XLR8 and runs across the stage, hitting the opponent multiple times. Cannonbolt: Ben becomes Cannonbolt and rolls into the opponent. Clockwork: A counter move. If the opponent gets to close to Ben as he changes into Clockwork, they will be slowed down by Clockwork's chronokinesis. Echo Echo: Ben becomes Echo Echo and makes three copies of himself, all of which release a sonic blast. Jetray: Ben becomes Jetray and fires a laser at the opponent. Spitter: Ben becomes Spitter and spits slime at the opponent. Shocksquatch: Ben becomes Shocksquatch and fires a lightning bolt at the opponent. Feedback: Ben becomes Feedback and fires a massive amount of energy at the opponent. This can be charged. Feedback can also be used to absorb energy based attacks (but not energy based Final Attacks) from opponents. Final Attack Atomix/Nuclear Winner: Ben becomes Atomix, and chants "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HA-MEE-NA-HA!", before firing a nuclear blast at the opponent. Win Quotes/Poses Generic: "Oh, man." "Come on, I was just having some fun." "Just what I thought. All bark and no bite." Versus Deadpool: "Wait, I used to look different?" (Referencing Ben's drastic change in redesigns between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse.) Versus Engineer: (Ben becomes either JuryRigg or Upgrade (chosen at random), and taunts Engineer by entering and breaking apart his buildings.) Versus Madotsuki: (Ben becomes Pesky Dust and enters Madotsuki's dreams for a moment, before leaving, completely disturbed.) Versus Maxwell: "You're...one of the weirdest guys I've fought." Versus Quote: "I've fought more guys carrying more weapons, you know." Versus Red: "Six monsters versus over sixty. Majority rules." Versus Reimu: "What's a 'youkai'?" Versus The Batter: "Heard you had a crazy transformation you hide. You ever use it?" Versus The Kid: "Sorry kid. You've gotta try harder than that."